Herein the present invention will be described, taking an instance in the cases of radioactive waste.
Conventionally known methods of the treatment and disposal of stack gas from radioactive waste incinerators are dry-processes utilizing a ceramic filter for example and wet-processes utilizing a venturi scrubber for example.
In order to attain a high decontamination factor according to such known methods, usually it is adopted to repeatedly effect a decontamination treatment. As a result of this, it is required to provide installation of a large scale and accordingly a building of a large scale, whereby the installation cost has been expensive in the prior art.
With the dry-processes, further, although they can take effect in capturing solids, they can take almost no effect in removing gaseous harmful substances and volatile matters, for example iodine.
The present invention centers, in its objects, upon providing a method and apparatus by which radioactive solids, gaseous harmful substances and volatiles can be removed at the same time and yet a great extent of scale-down of the installation can be realized while, in the light of the decontamination factor, an effect which is comparable to ones in the cases of 3- or more-stage wash-treatment methods in the prior art can be attained.